


of teen geniuses and found families

by C0SMICNYU



Series: of teen geniuses and found family [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Cinnamon Roll Peter Parker, De-Aged Tony Stark, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is Natasha Romanov's Adopted Son, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tom Holland is my Spidey, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is 18, de-aged character and none of that underage bs, errr peter is still underage but like the age gap is acceptable i guess?, give me a young tony faceclaim thanks, i'm thinking nick robinson but likeee hmmm, peter is 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0SMICNYU/pseuds/C0SMICNYU
Summary: Tony Stark stopped aging at age 18 for some unknown reason.Enter Loki and suddenly things seem clearer: Fate is fucking with him yet again.Then Civil War happened and well, shit.Teen geniuses, a bunch of AIs, a sentient toaster and exasperated adults. Dang, what a mix.(hit my tumblr up: https://c0smicnyu.tumblr.com/)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: of teen geniuses and found family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127267
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a review maybe? feedback is fun to read :D

_ “Hm, Anthony Stark. Still stuck in your teenage body with no idea why.” Loki mocked, his lip quirked in the usual smirk. _

_ Tony glared at him. His time stop was a sore subject and he hated getting prodded about it. Plus, the trickster god was naturally irritating. “What? You offering to jump start my aging process? I’m betting you wanna tap my ass.” _

_ Loki rolled his eyes. “I do not want to tap your… ass." He said distastefully. "I’m merely voicing my observations. Additionally, I might have an explanation as to why. If you’re willing to listen. No harm done on any of our parts if you don’t believe me.” _

_ Tony eyed the tall man carefully. It was true. There was no harm in hearing his theory about Tony’s aging abnormality. “Shoot.” He said after a few seconds of pondering. _

_ Loki smirked. “Fate is waiting for someone that matches you, young Stark. Someone who can keep up with you in terms of brains and wit. The both of you will carry the next generation into a prosperous age. When you're... With? said person, you’ll begin aging again.” Loki shrugged. “Or so, I believe. The universe has a weird way of making sure that we get what we deserve and fate seems to think the person you deserve is someone you’re yet to meet.” _

_ Tony stood in the middle of his wrecked building quietly, mulling what Loki said thoroughly. He snorted once he processed it fully. Fate was waiting for his… Lover? It was absolute bs but he had nothing else to believe so he held onto it. _

_ Who knows? Maybe Loki wasn’t full of shit and fate truly had someone that could handle the trainwreck known as Tony Stark. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! welcome to 'of teen geniuses and found family'!  
> so yep, i rewrote the first chap cause the og first chap started oddly and yeah. i hope this one is good tho ^^

Life was never kind to Tony.

Starting when he was born to a wealthy but neglectful couple up until the time his parents died, then Jarvis, then until the day they told him about his incapability to age, Tony was dealt a pretty bad hand in the game of life.

But like his father said,  _ Stark men are made of iron. _

So he bucked up and played his hand with a poker face, crushing everything in his way like a seasoned player.

It worked for the most part until it didn’t.

Tony was new to the team thing.

He was so used to being one of the big fish in the pool. Now, he was like a guppy in shark infested waters. 

As the only child and sole inheritor to a Fortune 500 company, he was used to being given everything he wanted. Newest clothing, state of the art equipment, the best food and the best  _ everything. _ He was also used to getting things done by himself. Independence was sexy, thank you very much.

From a life of full independence (bar Pepper, Rhodey and Happy. They were a part of his independence), he’s suddenly forced to work with: a Capsicle, a Russian assassin who knows at least 50 different ways to kill him, a childish sharpshooter that loved Mario Kart, a literal god from a different planet and a genius with the ability to turn into a huge and green giant. At that point, he didn’t even bother questioning the work of life and just breezed through it.

It was just another draw from the deck and he’d be damned if he let himself get flushed with the tides.

So he played nice.

He offered his facilities, his riches and his own home to them. He was a gracious host despite their constant protests to being taken care of by a literal 18 year old. He fixed and improved the mediocre SHIELD tech that they were given because he was awesome. (He was actually bored, he needed to find something to work on lest he explode into a shower of Tony matter. He was extremely kind too, so let that be known.)

Which was why he was so confused when the team up and left as soon as Captain America told them to.

Sure, he wasn’t the best team player and he often segwayed from the plans Cap made during their missions. Yes, he created Ultron but they forgave Wanda for entering and literally fucking with their minds. How come they couldn’t do the same for the accidental murder bot they created? It truly was an accident and it was made out of pure and untainted intentions. 

If someone asked him how he felt, he would say it didn’t affect him whatsoever but yes. It did sting a bit how they all left him for Steve and Terminator. (A lot. He cried over it a few times like the hormonal teen he was stuck as.)

After that huge debacle with Barnes, Tony was not in the mood to deal with the horde of paps.

The cameras flashed and lit up as he walked through the crowds. Happy pushed the people out of his way to help pave a way to the building. Tony hid the throbbing bruise under the darkened lenses of his shades. He scowled internally, feeling the self loathing foster as he maneuvered through the dumbass reporters and their fucking cameras.

Once he finally entered the building, he took a deep breath. Things were moving far too quickly for him to even breathe and that was taking a huge toll on his well being.

To be completely honest, he was never truly the one who had to look after himself. When he was younger, Edwin and Ana Jarvis were there. In his puberty and angsty teen stage, Rhodey was there. Then throughout his never aging years, Pepper joined Rhodey on the ride, along with Happy. At some point, the Avengers wormed their way in along with Peter and Nick Fury.

There was a time Tony truly would’ve called the Avengers family. Now, even the thought of them made him shudder. Call him a drama queen, but they fucking  _ left.  _ He was pretty sure it was his abandonment issues that were talking but whatever cause it was still him and him alone at the end of the day.

He only relaxed fully once he was in the elevator and listening to FRIDAY playing a random song on the Top 100s.

The doors opened to reveal the penthouse, natural light shining through the huge glass panes that showed the view of New York. He stepped out and walked to the kitchen, Stressed Out by Twenty One Pilots blasted on the speakers.

He opened the fridge and pulled a yogurt cup out of the fridge, turning to the island only to see Peter sitting there.

He screamed like anyone would, the little shit only grinning at him with his arm deep in the box of Frosted Flakes.

“What the fuck Peter?!” Tony shrieked.

Peter Parker-Romanov. 16 year old student at Midtown, Natasha’s adopted son/brother and the biggest pain in Tony’s ass.

They first met at the SHIELD HQ. He was a scrawny 12 year old with messy curls and he was running away from Natasha. He bumped into Tony (who was busy playing against a douche named  _ NoobMaster69 _ ), tipped his smoothie and fell onto him, sandwiching the mixed berry concoction between them.

From the wide eyed Avenger fanboy who couldn’t even look him in the eye, he grew into this massive ball of sass that constantly reminded Tony how much of a little shit a teen could be.

Another thing about Peter was that he was infinitely different from Natasha.

Natasha was all hard exterior and seductive smiles.

Peter was wide grins and sunshine personified.

He was someone that didn’t even need to work his way into Tony’s life because the engineer basically left the front door open for him.

He’s been with Tony through his ups and rock bottoms.

He meant a lot to Tony and Tony was sure that was the same for Peter, seeing that he now sat in his kitchen eating his food.

“Jumpy as ever. Your old age finally catching up to the 18 year old body of yours?” Peter teased, putting the box down and shoving a handful of cereal in his mouth.

Tony glared at his friend. “Shut up. I’m not in the mood.” He grumbled, pulling a teaspoon out of the utensil drawer.

“Yeah, I know. Why do you think I’m here?” Peter asked as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“To pester me and cause me a greater deal of pain and irritation?” Tony said with a saccharine smile.

Peter returned the smile with the same feeling. It irritated Tony how the other teen seemed to emulate an equal amount of sassiness as he does. While it irritated Tony, it was an absolute delight to Peter. Peter was nothing if not a quick learner. He got the entire Tony thing down to a t by the time they finally got the chance to talk properly.

“I came here to watch the entire Hunger Games franchise with you while we drown ourselves in Ben and Jerry’s.” Peter wagged his brows. “I would’ve invited you to the apartment but your screen’s bigger and FRI’s surround sound is phenomenal when watching anything.”

Tony was quiet for a second before letting out an audible sigh. Peter whooped, taking the dejected sound as confirmation. “Alright FRI! Dim the windows and prepare the movies! Tony, get the blankets and make the seats comfy! I will get the ice cream and junk food!”

Peter plucked the empty yogurt cup from Tony’s hands and shoved him out the kitchen before walking to the fridge and grabbing a pint each of their respective favorite flavor. Peter turned to the hallway where Tony stood, watching him. “Well what are you waiting for? The seats won’t fluff themselves!”

Tony rolled his eyes and decided to just humor his best friend.

As he walked away, a smile grew on his lips. Peter was an amazing friend and Tony would be damned if he let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup, leave a kudos or comment cause feedback and constructive criticism is always appreciated :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just starker talking business and tony recruiting peter for a trip to germany. (ooh and some comfort fluff is inserted into it too!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this used to be the first chap and i just edited some of it so it could be more cohesive to the rest of the story :D (early ud!!!)

It wasn’t until a few days later that Peter and Tony met again.

Right now, Peter scaled the wall, peering into the alleyway so he could get home without anybody tailing him. He flipped onto the rooftop, only to be met with a red and gold clad figure. Peter let out a shriek, falling off the roof. Ironman caught him and let his face plate up. “Hey! I’m not about to have the murder of Spider-man on my hands!” He yelled, looking more annoyed than angry.

They landed on the roof and Peter stood before the genius, billionaire, philanthropist Tony Stark. The 18 year old was an absolute sight despite seeing him just a few days ago.

Peter frowned upon seeing the state the other teen was in. The bruise looked better than it did when he last saw him but Tony wasn’t blessed with his amazing healing, so it still looked pretty bad. Other than that, he could see the exhaustion weighing on his shoulders, the dark bags that sat under his eyes. He walked towards Tony and pulled his mask over his head.

Tony’s eyes widened jokingly “Peter? You’re Spider-man?”

Peter rolled his eyes, arms crossed over his chest. He knew Tony better than the teen thought and he was proud of that fact. “Ha, ha. Very funny. You made this suit with me, dingbat. You look like absolute shit by the way.”

Tony grinned. “Way to humble me, darling.”

“You look like shit that needs comforting. Now come here and give me a hug.”

Peter wrapped his arms around Tony, resting his chin on the other’s shoulder. Tony wrapped his arms around him, immediately melting into Peter’s warm hug. Peter’s hugs were the best and it was a massive privilege granted only to the Avengers (back when they were still okay) and his school friends. He sighed and buried his face into Peter’s hair, inhaling the familiar scent of the expensive strawberry shampoo he occasionally gifts the younger teen as a joke. He finds it cute that Peter uses it. Maybe he should do it more often?

Peter let go of the teen, a gentle smile on his lips. The two heroes looked at each other on the rooftop, the moonlight basking their features in an ethereal sort of feel.

“What did you come here for? I’m guessing the Accords discussion with Ross didn’t go well?” Peter asked, taking a seat on the ledge. He pointed at the empty spot on the ledge beside him, beaconing at his friend. 

Tony sighed and sat down, a breath’s space between them. Peter scooted closer, opting to lean into the teen’s side over sitting there like they didn’t know each other. “Talk, Tony. Don’t shy away from me. We’re way past the awkward stage by now.” Peter said softly. Tony seemed more distant, like his mind was on too many things at the same time. Except his brain and body couldn’t coordinate on whether he should continue drifting into himself or stay in the conscious state.

“Anthony, come back to us on the normie plane.” Peter called out, waving his hand over Tony’s face. 

Tony snapped out of his own thoughts and turned to Peter. “You’re not a part of the normie plane and yes, it has something to do with the Accords.” Tony sighed. “I just wanted us to talk it out like the adults we are but no! Cap had to go rogue and go with his Terminator boyfriend! I just… I’m tired of cleaning up for people who are twice my age… I can’t even say anything without them mocking my voice cause apparently, my balls haven’t dropped yet!” Tony ranted, arms flailing wildly. “Plus Ross has been grilling Rhodey and I over the lack of heroes signing.”

Peter just listened and rubbed small circles on Tony’s back. “You do realize that you don’t have an obligation to keep them in line, right?” Peter said once Tony was done with his tirade. Tony faced Peter, full attention on him. Peter took this as a sign to continue. “Like you said, they’re twice your age. About the Accords, do what you think is right. If you think it's right, then sign them.”

Tony looked away. “What’s your stance on the Accords?” He asked Peter.

Peter looked up at the sky, watching the stars flicker and shine. They've discussed this numerous times, in class and during AcaDeca. Michelle Jones was a well of knowledge and the debates they've had over the amendments were a huge basis of his own beliefs and stance. He took a deep breath and looked down. “As someone that looks over the little guy, I think the Accords are a good idea however they need massive work.”

Tony nodded. “Continue.”

Peter hesitated for a split second before ultimately deciding that this could be good. He could help Tony by giving him insight into their side. “First of all, the registration for the enhanced? Then getting thrown into the Raft when you don’t conform? That’s just bullshit. I wouldn’t sign that. I do think that the Accords should demand accountability for the damage that heroes cause to the normal people, namely in terms of property and lives and the amount of inconveniences we make to the places involved. The fine print which is basically a rewrite of the Superhuman Registration Act that forces enhanced people to sign themselves up? That's basically them signing themselves up to be lab rats all because of the extra gene or ability they have! The fact that they get thrown into jail when they won't comply is bull and I’m sorry if I’m speaking with bias because I’m enhanced and am friends with enhanced, but it’s just not right.” Peter sighed. “Plus, Ross gives me the heebie jeebies. Don’t get me started on what he did to Dr. Banner. He’s in a position of power. Imagine what he could do with the Accords legalising the forced complacency of superhumans. It’s a mass experimentation waiting to happen, Tony.”

Tony soaked everything Peter said in like a sponge, filing his input in his brain for later. “I don’t think you’re biased because based on what you said, you’re speaking as someone protecting an oppressed group of people. You’re speaking as someone that works with the civilians and actually knows what happens on the ground. On another note, yes, you’re enhanced. However you’re advocating less for yourself and more for the people you know who might get prosecuted for something they were born with and never actually asked for. I agree with the sentiment that the Accords need work.” Tony agreed. “Like you said, Ross is in a position of power and unless we find implicating evidence that is against the law, we can’t do anything about him. Add on the fact that he knows I stopped aging. He barely looks at me like I’m human.”

Peter smiled bitterly. What a world they live in. Corruption is turned a blind eye to and dehumanization was normalized. “The same goes for you, Tony. You continue to protect the Avengers even though they don’t deserve it. I know Nat’s family but accountability is necessary. When it all comes down to it, we’re both working in the hero business and I would choose to protect the citizens over protecting her dignity. I do hope she doesn’t take it personally.” The pair grimaced, remembering Natasha’s scathing glare. “So, what else did you come here for?”

“Recruitment.” Tony answered honestly, beginning to feel embarrassed.

“You want to take me with you to talk to the rogue team?” Peter hummed in thought.

Tony paused, taking in the contemplative look on Peter's face. “Yes.”

“Where is it going to be?”

Tony pressed his lips into a straight line. Peter’s eyes narrowed. “Where is it, Tony?” 

“Germany.” Tony muttered, which Peter wouldn’t have heard if he weren’t enhanced.

“Germany?!” Peter screeched. “That’s so… Far!”

Tony winced. “I know but I need your moral support! Nat’s gonna be there too!” He whined.

Peter glared at his friend. “Even worse! Nat’s gonna screw my head off, scramble my brains by using my head as a basketball, then screw my head back on! She would never even think! Of letting me go to Germany!”

Tony shrugged. “So we go separately.”

“I have homework.” Peter deadpanned.

“You’re a genius. I’m a genius. You can do derivatives in your sleep and chemistry is just chain reactions on paper. Plus it’s on the weekend.” Tony tried reasoning.

Peter sighed. He looked up, meeting Tony’s puppy eyes. He felt his resolve fizzle away as the seconds ticked. “Please.” The eighteen year old pleaded.

Peter groaned, determination fully dissolved. “Fucking fine! Be thankful you’re cute.” He grumbled.

Tony laughed. “For the record, you’re cute as hell too! I’ll pick you up at 6 tomorrow. Tell Aunt May we’re going upstate and that Pepper’s chaperoning us. Tell her not to tell Nat cause she’s busy with avenging activities.”

Peter groaned. “Got you. I swear if Nat finds out, I’m going to get murdered.”

“She’ll see you on the field. You’re gonna get murdered. If it’s any comfort, I’ll be murdered alongside you?” Tony said, wiggling his brows.

Peter shook his head. “Nope. Not comforting at all. I’ll see you tomorrow. I’m throwing you to the wolves as soon as possible.”

“Glad to know you love me.”

“Bye, Tony. You better have Froot Loops on the jet.”

“Of course. I’m not a heathen.”

With that, Peter swung away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically Starker fluff, then angst, and violence and Peter speaking out.

Tony waited for Peter, tapping his foot on the floor. The throbbing of the bruise on his eye was sort of comforting, given it was the only thing he could feel at the moment.

He rubbed his hands together, trying to generate some heat in the cold plane hangar. He checked the time on his watch, watching the seconds tick by with increasing anxiety. He nipped on his bottom lip. There were only a few minutes left before they took off. He got onto the jet dejectedly, head hung low. Guess he was going to confront Capsicle in Germany by himself.

“Hey! Did you seriously think I was gonna leave you alone with all those stuck up adults?!” Peter’s voice echoed.

Tony turned behind him, eyes wide in surprise. He really was expecting Peter not to show and he wouldn’t have held it against him. He was used to being stood up.

Peter stopped in front of him, a threatening smile on his lips. “I’ll always be with you, Tony. Don’t doubt me like that again or else I’ll drop you into the Hudson. Understood?”

Tony stared at him for a while before a soft laugh left his lips. “Understood, Petey pie. Now let’s go eat Froot Loops, watch Brooklyn 99 and get to Germany.” Tony offered his arm to Peter.

Peter hooked his arm into Tony’s with a loud snort. “Let’s go!”

\--

A few hours, Froot Loops sacrificed, 2 seasons of Brooklyn 99 and a Calculus worksheet later, they finally arrived in Germany.

They exited the jet, a shiver running up Peter’s spine. “Damn, it’s cold.” He said through gritted teeth.

Tony rolled his eyes and pulled the extra hoodie in his backpack. He was smart enough to keep an extra clothing of warmth on him ever since he met Peter and found out about his lack of body warmth. (Which was later explained as a lack of thermoregulation when he found out that he was also Spider-man)

Peter took the expensive Armani hoodie gratefully, immediately feeling the warmth envelop him. It smelled a lot like Tony which meant a hint of motor oil, freshly washed clothes and a few sprays of Creed Aventus. 

They entered the car, Happy eyeing the pair quietly. He was technically their guardian while in Germany and he knew from experience that taking care of two bored geniuses was an absolute nightmare. Especially if those geniuses were Tony Stark, little shit extraordinaire, and Peter Parker, a cinnamon roll that can kill you with the techniques his extremely menacing Russian assassin mom/sister taught him.

He sighed and just drove, knowing that resistance was futile and that it was far too late to even consider just dragging them home by the collar and locking them in a room until everything was under control.

Once they arrived in the hotel, Peter went ahead of Tony to avoid Natasha. (They were just trying to avoid the inevitable. Sue them for prolonging their time alive.)

Tony went to meet with the other members already.

Now, Peter should suit up and meet them at the hangar.

\--

“Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don't you think that's weird?” Tony said upon seeing Cap.

“Definitely weird.” Rhodey humored his friend.

**“** Hear me out, Tony. That doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this.”

T’Challa leapt over the truck. “Captain.”

“Your highness.” Steve regarded the Black Panther.

“Anyway, Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?” Tony said.

“You're after the wrong guy.” Steve argued.

In all honesty, Tony truly wanted to believe him but he was tired out of his mind and just wanted it to be over.

“Your judgment is askew. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday.” Tony retaliated.

“Steve… You know what's about to happen. Do you really wanna punch your way out of this one?” Natasha admonished.

Tony shook his head/ “All right, I've run out of patience. Underoos!”

Peter entered the scene and stole Cap’s shield, saluting at him. “Sup, Cap!”

The entire Team Iron Man glared at the teen. They knew who was behind the mask. It was so fricking obvious.

But there was no turning back now.

The talking was over, and they jumped into action.

\--

Peter was getting tired of the incessant fighting. He was now fighting against Bucky and Sam, feeling tired already. He came here to negotiate the rewrite of the Accords with the future war criminals. (If they continued this, they would turn into that.)

He passed by Wanda, who stopped her assault on whoever she was fighting. She looked at him with wide eyes. “Peter?!”

Peter stopped his jog, backtracking. “Yes, Wanda. Can we please talk this through? I’m really getting pissed at how childish everyone is acting. Now, let me go talk to the others. Stop tossing cars! You’re causing a lot of unnecessary collateral!”

Peter ran towards the open hangar again, activating the voice amplifier that Tony placed into the suit. “ **Okay! Can we please stop for a second?!** ” 

The entire airport turned battlefield went silent, all the fighting heroes turning to the small figure of Peter standing in the center of the hangar.

“ **We came here to negotiate and to talk like reasonable adults! I don’t get why you’re all acting like dumbasses! I was wondering why Lila was hitting my cell up and asking why the Avengers were calling Clint when he retired after the Ultron debacle. Now I can see you here, shooting shit up and giving the UN more reason to implement the imprisonment of the Avengers!** ” Peter ranted.

Steve looked at Peter like he was constipated. Clint looked ashamed. The others, namely Bucky, Sam and Scott, were plain confused.

“Peter… Is that you?” Steve asked, the entire group finally gathering in front of Peter in a semi circle. There was still a significant space between the two groups but at least they were nearer now.

“Yes, it’s me. I won’t take my mask off cause I’m pretty sure Ross is snooping around with the cameras like the creep he is.” Peter snarled, frowning underneath his mask.

“I dropped a loading dock on you!” Steve yelled.

“News flash, Cap. I can bench press at least 10 tons.” Peter scoffed.

This time, everyone gaped at him. “10 tons?!” They yelled in surprise.

Peter shrugged. “Tony and I weren’t able to finish the testing but we reached 10 tons without me breaking a sweat, so… Yeah! But that’s not what we’re here to talk about. We will get in a car and Happy will drive us to the jet. Then we will smuggle you into New York. Understood?”

“We have other pressing matters to--” Steve protested.

“I remember something you said during the Ultron fight. I quote, ‘Together.’” Peter said seriously. “Another quote, ‘Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die. Every time.’”

Steve stayed quiet. It was true. He said that.

“You have, had, whatever. There’s a team behind you that would catch you if necessary. You said together, Cap. Then you abandoned Tony. What the fuck, man?” Peter hissed.

“I quote, ‘Language.’” Tony interjected, earning a glare from Peter.

“Shut up, Tony. I’m trying hard to be pissed. It’s not my strong suit but yes. Now, I called Happy to bring a discreet car. All of us will remain quiet and zip our mouths until we are in the jet and away from any possible places where Ross can listen.” Peter said, not leaving any room for negotiation.

A few minutes later, 2 vans drove into the airport. “Get in and no fighting. I will web your mouth if necessary.” Peter threatened.

Natasha internally smirked at that. She was glad her kid was finally putting those intimidation lessons to use. He could work on his threats though.

Like Peter demanded, the entire ride to the jets were quiet and filled with tension. There was nothing more fun than being forced into a vehicle by a 16 year old just a few minutes after they were trying to kill one another.

They arrived at the hangar and filed into the jet. Once everyone was there, they took their seats and stared at one another.

Peter pulled his mask off, cheeks flushed red. “We’ve all seen better days but we could catch up later. For now, I’m forcing you to talk things out.”

“What is there to talk about? The Accords are pretty much set in stone.” Steve said stubbornly.

Peter glared at him. “I am on the edge right now and I can feel a massive headache coming. Please don’t make me hit you because I will.”

He took a deep breath and sat down, leaning on the seat. “Before we talk about what we want to change, we talk about what we didn’t like about them. Cause I for one have a lot I don’t like about it.”

“Then why do you support it?” Steve argued.

“Because even if there are things I don’t like about it, it’s still a possible law and the foundation itself is the right thing. Look at it this way. If I don’t like a person or a subject in school, do I boycott my entire education? No! I do my best to find a way around it and change what I don’t like. We shape our lives around those around us. We have to be the better person. Otherwise--”

“We’re just like HYDRA. That’s what I told them!” Tony exclaimed.

“Hush, Tony. But yes. We’d be just like HYDRA, operating like a bunch of entitled people just because we have more capabilities than the average human.” Peter explained.

“But there is a subsection where it tells enhanced to sign themselves up.” Wanda said from her seat, arms crossed.

“I’m enhanced too, for fuck’s sake. I wouldn’t support it if there wasn’t anything we could do to fix it! Tony and I are already thinking of ways to better the Accords, to  _ fix _ them! In case you forgot, we’re not even legal! We need your help to pitch the edited version cause none of them would take us seriously. Heck, I’m pretty sure you guys don’t take us seriously half of the time.” Peter accused with a frown. He rubbed the crease between his brows and took a deep breath.

“Communication is a huge part of a team dynamic and it sucks that only Tony and I get it. I’m really tired right now and the migraine I’m sporting right now is dialled to an 11. I can’t deal with any more of anyone’s bullshit.”

Peter turned away and sat further away from the group, leaning back with his eyes closed.

The adults watched him with somber and guilty expressions. Seeing just how much the fight weighed on the younger members of their team was enough to wake them up.

Tony stood before them now. The healing bruise over his eye made Bucky want to vomit.  _ He  _ did that to an 18 year old kid.

“Now, we have to fix the Accords. I made some changes, which you can see on the StarkPads in front of you.” Tony instructed. “You can add your input on the edit section. We can collate them all later and come to a consensus on the final revised Accords. Are we good with that?”

“Yep.” “Sure.” “Understood.” “Okay.”

A small smile appeared on Tony’s lips. “Okay. Now let’s talk about the pressing matters that you guys were saying.” He turned to Steve and Bucky. “How can we help?”

The centenarians looked at one another. “HYDRA’s been making more Winter Soldiers.” Sharp inhales were heard throughout the silent jet. “We intended to call you when we first caught wind of the info but…” Steve trailed off.

“You weren’t sure whether you can trust me or whether I can help with the Accords on my back.” Tony continued for him, earning a nod from the Captain.

Tony sighed and leaned into his seat. “Damn, HYDRA just can’t fuck off.I already missed Aunt Peggy’s funeral and now I can’t even go visit her fricking grave.” He grumbled under her breath.

Steve and Bucky looked at him with surprise. “You know Peggy?”

“She’s my aunt.” Tony kept his head hung. “I didn’t go cause I didn’t want to shit on your time to mourn. I wouldn’t want to take that from you.”

Steve was stumped. It was at this moment that Steve really saw how he antagonized the younger hero. It was his turn to want to puke.

“Anyway, enough about that. Let’s go back to the numerous soldiers HYDRA are making. Where are they?” Tony asked, switching the topic.

“Siberia.” Bucky answered quietly.

Tony hummed. “Okay. Happy, switch course. We’re going to Siberia.”

“Just like that?” Sam asked, brows raised.

Tony shrugged. “Ross can suck my toe. So long as we shut the HYDRA project down successfully without little to no damage, he won’t get on my case.”

Rhodey sighed. “Let’s get some rest for now. Then let’s go hit some soldiers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (shameless plug on another WIP of mine: INTERSTELLAR)
> 
> Peter was 6 when he was stolen from Earth and put into the Yon-Rogg's, by extension the Kree's, care.  
> Peter was 12 when his entire genetic makeup was altered.  
> Peter was 13 when he was fished from the waters, years having passed.
> 
> Now on Earth and under Nick's care, he has to maneuver through life with his awesome abilities, alien invasions and geniuses wearing cool armor or shapeshifting into green balls of anger. Just how hard is it to not use his powers?
> 
> (It's a Peter AU!! You can check it out on my profile rn. It only has one chap up right now but yeah!!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: the footage from december 16 1991/ maria and howard's footage
> 
> just a bunch of breakdowns and narration +++ peter being an awesome fricking friend ;-;

It took a few hours even at the top speed of the jet, but they finally arrived at Siberia.

The plan was simple. Only Tony, Peter, Steve and Bucky would enter the base. Peter would do recon and check if it’s safe for the four of them. They would enter and eliminate all the Winter Soldiers and get out after.

Easy. Efficient. No damage done.

So they put it into action. It was going well for the most part, until it wasn’t.

“ _ Pete, how’s it looking? Clear enough? _ ” Tony asked through the comms, feeling jittery in his suit.

“ _ It looks clear. _ ” Peter muttered. “ _ There’s something weird though. Come in now. _ ”

Tony’s brows furrowed before turning to the two super soldiers. “What did he say?” Steve asked.

“We can go in but he says there’s something weird? I don’t know. Let’s just go.” Tony said, leading the way into the base.

The first thing he noticed when they got in was how quiet it was. Eerie was a better word for it. The base was cold, much like the rest of Siberia. However there were no other people.

Peter hopped off the beam and landed in front of them. “You said there were a lot of Winter Soldiers, right?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Tony answered for the pair.

Peter felt a chill run up his spine as they walked into the dimly lit chamber with capsules. “Well, whatever you saw… There’s only one heat signature in this base.”

The trio froze. “Wait… So nobody’s here--” Steve was cut off by the crackle of the speakers.

“If it’s any comfort, they died in their sleep.” A voice echoed in the metal chamber. The quartet looked around, seeing the corpses. “ Did you really think I wanted more of you?” The voice asked again.

“What the hell?” Bucky whispered.

“I’m grateful to them though. They brought you here.” A man walked into the room. Steve threw his shield at him but it bounced back upon hitting the wall.

Zemo gave him an unimpressed look. “Please, Captain. The Soviets built this chamber to withstand the launch blast of UR-100 rockets.”

Tony just glared at the man. “I bet I could beat that.”

“Oh I’m sure you could, Mr. Stark. Given time. But then you'd never know why you came.” Zemo replied.

“You killed innocent people in Vienna just to bring us here?” Steve asked harshly.

Zemo didn’t answer his question and instead replied, “I thought about nothing else for over a year. I studied you. I followed you. But now that you're standing here, I just realized… There's a bit of green in the blue of your eyes. How nice to find a flaw.”

Steve ignored his statement. “You’re Sokovian. Is that what this is about?”

Zemo just waved it off. “Sokovia was a failed state long before you blew it to hell. No. I'm here because I made a promise.”

Steve studied Zemo. “You lost someone?”

Zemo looked at the ground gravely before clicking his tongue. I lost everyone. And so will you.” He turned away from them and began playing surveillance footage from December 16th 1991. Steve steps over to the screen. “An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again. But one which crumples from within? That's dead… forever.”

Tony’s face scrunched in confusion and trepidation. He looked at the freeze frame closely, zoning in on the date. _ “ _ December 16th, 1991? I know that road. What is this?”

_ The video played. It showed a car that the Winter Soldier veered off the road. _

(Tony watched the footage intently as the Winter Soldier rode up and got off his motorbike. Steve watched Tony's increasing unease.)

_ The driver lied on the ground beside the car. It's Tony's father, Howard. _

(Tony’s eyes widened. Peter, who was watching his friend, stepped closer and held his hand in a vice-like grip to reassure him. Tony squeezed and Peter squeezed back.)

_ Howard looked up. “Help my wife. Please. Help.” _

_ The Winter Soldier walked over and hoisted him up by his hair. He stared at Howard's bloody face while Howard stared back pleadingly. _

_ The man’s face lit up in recognition. “Sergeant Barnes?” _

_ “Howard!” Maria called from inside the car. _

(Tony let out a stuttering breath upon hearing his mom’s voice. His knees felt weak and he felt really grateful that Peter was there to ground him.)

_ The Winter Soldier pounded Howard hard in the face with his metal fist. _

_ “Howard!” Maria cried again. _

(Tony closed his eyes for a moment. He could hear the terror in his mom’s voice.)

_ On screen Howard slumped dead. The Winter Soldier put him in the driver's seat with his face against the steering wheel. _

(Tony watched in horror. His mom was going to die and he could only watch.)

_ Maria, who was sitting in the passenger seat, blood streaking down her face. The Winter Soldier walked around the car and gripped her throat, eyes steely. He strangled Maria, no change in his blank expression. _

(Tony watched the screen as the Winter Soldier walked up and aimed a gun at the surveillance camera, the screen turning black.)

Tony was quiet. Everything was quiet. The only thing you could hear was the wind that whipped outside and the snowstorm that razed everything in his path. The only thing that kept him from lashing out and screaming his head off was Peter’s grip on his hand.

He knew that if he tried to get out of it, his arm would get ripped off. So he just tried to regulate his breathing. He tried to stop the incoming panic attack. He was in control. He was in control.

Control. Control.  _ Control. _

Then nothing.

Peter could feel,  _ hear  _ Tony’s pulse race. He could hear the rapid beating of his heart and the shallow breaths that he tried to hide. He could see it on Tony’s face that he was on the brink of, if not already, a panic attack.

“Tony, come on. Breathe. Breathe with me. In and out.” Peter instructed. “FRI, initiate the Breakdown Protocol, please.” As he ran his hand down Tony’s back, he glared at Steve.

“You knew.” Peter declared. It was obvious. Steve didn't even look peeved. It didn’t take much to guess that if Cap knew, then so did Sam and Natasha. If Natasha knew, so did Clint. So it was just them. The two kids that were in the dark. As always.

Steve didn’t answer and just looked down. That was enough to further cement his theory.

Peter sighed. “I’m not even gonna go on my disappointment spiel cause I know all of you knew and felt like you were entitled to keep it from the person that’s actually affected by it all. I’m just…” He closed his eyes, feeling the sting in his eyes. “We’re staying here. We’ll hop on a plane or something. I don’t think Tony would appreciate seeing any of you. Tell Rhodey that we’ll contact him and that it’s up to him on whether he’ll stay back as well.” Peter smiled faintly before looking down on Tony.

“FRI, open up and get back to the jet. I’ll take it from here.” The metal suit unlatched itself from Tony’s body, leaving him in a plain shirt and sweats. “See you around, Cap, Bucky.”

He lifted Tony in a bridal carry and left the base, walking towards the nearest place of civilization.

* * *

When they arrived at the nearest hotel, Peter was glad that Tony insisted on strapping a card onto his suit. He remembered the argument about it like it was yesterday.

_ “Pete, I’m thinking of adding a card holster into the suit.” Tony called from his side of the lab. _

_ Peter, who was working on Tony’s repulsors, rolled his eyes. “What will I even do with it? It’s not like I need to buy anything while I’m on patrol.” _

_ Tony waltzed into his space and leaned over the table, watching Peter work. “But you never know! What if you use the suit outside New York again? You might need it!” _

_ Peter looked into the pleading brown eyes before sighing, knowing he can’t stop the other from doing it anyway. “Whatever. Just make sure it doesn’t interfere with the important features.” _

_ Tony snorted, already adding it in. “What exactly counts as important to you, man? A card is plenty important!” _

_ Peter just shook his head and let Tony do his thing. _

Peter smiled gently, brushing the hair out of Tony’s face. The teen fell asleep as soon as the Breakdown Protocol was initiated because of the weird gas that they put into the suit. The gas was reserved for very severe breakdowns and Peter was glad that FRIDAY gauged the situation properly and ejected the gas.

Once Tony was settled, Peter showered and slid into his bed that was put right next to Tony’s.

Peter just stared at the ceiling, waiting for Tony to wake or for Rhodey to contact them.

During this time of silence, Peter couldn’t help but think that the silence was daunting. There was none of Tony’s chatter to fill his brain and muddle the thoughts he wanted to shut out. No Natasha to train with, no Clint to play with, no Rhodey to fuss over Tony with, no May, no Ned, no  _ nothing. _

The silence was daunting.

But what isn’t?

* * *

Tony woke up to the sound of shallow breathing.

He sat up and looked at the source of the sound. Peter was on the bed next to him, snoring softly. (It took everything in Tony to stop himself from sliding into the sheets and cuddling with the other teen.)

He looked at his hands and body, noting that he was in different clothes from earlier. The thought of Peter changing it for him immediately made his face flare up but he’ll think of that later.

The last thing he remembers was… The footage.

He felt something burn his throat and the next thing he knew, he was scrambling into the bathroom and hurling his guts into the toilet. He heaved as he clutched the clean bowl, tears streaking his cheeks.

“Tony?” Peter’s sleepy voice asked from the doorway.

Peter rubbed his eyes, vision clearing the longer he stood in the bathroom. When he was finally coherent, he snapped into action.

“Tony! What’s wrong?” Peter asked, sitting on the tiled floor next to his friend. He brought a towel to his lips and wiped the saliva away. He folded it and wiped the rest of his face as well. “Hey, talk to--”

Tony just wrapped his arms around Peter’s midsection, burying his face into his neck. Peter smelled faintly of clean clothes and lavender. He was missing his signature strawberry scent and Tony missed it but the sound of his heartbeat was comforting enough.

“Do you--” 

“No.” Tony cut Peter off, tightening his grip on his torso.

Peter just smiled and relaxed, rubbing circles into Tony’s back. “Okay. Tell me when you want me to let go or if you need anything.”

_ “I never wanna let you go.” _ Tony thought, however he was too much of a coward to tell Peter out loud. He just lived in the moment and took whatever Peter was offering.

* * *

Rhodey knocked on their hotel door about 30 minutes after Peter found Tony heaving into the toilet.

Tony was still gripping Peter’s hand as the teen sat beside him, so Peter couldn’t stand. “Come in, Rhodey.” He said as quietly as he could without waking Tony up but still loud enough for Rhodey to hear.

The door opened and in came Tony’s longest running friend, holding a bunch of bags with food and clothes in them. Rhodey smiled at Peter. “Hey, kid. How’s that pain in the ass?”

Peter bit his lip. “He… I think it’s better to just show you the video. KAREN, please activate the projector. Go back to the footage Zemo showed us in the bunker.”

“Understood. Now projecting.”

A translucent video showed up on the cream wall, Rhodey watching it intently. Peter opted to focus on the fraying ends of the blanket instead of rewatching the horrid video.

When he heard the final gunshot, he turned to look at Rhodey.

The man was pale and a bead of sweat ran down his temple. “Is… Is this real?”

“I think so. Steve and Bucky knew about it… I think it was only us, Rhodey. We were the only ones that didn’t know.” Peter whispered.

“Fuck.” Rhodey cursed.

Peter stayed silent as the man processed the video. Peter wasn’t over it yet and he already slept, thought and processed the entire thing.

Rhodey dropped his head into his hands. He couldn’t even begin to- Tony’s gone through so much in his life and now he’s facing another hurdle. He looked towards the bed where Tony laid, Peter holding his hand and sleeping while sitting.

He smiled softly. Rhodey remembers the first time he met Peter. He was a bumbling 13 year old with bright eyes and a wide smile, something fearsome hiding behind those pearly grins. It was something to be expected, he was raised by Natasha after all. He was surprised to find the teen in the lab with Tony, babbling away about invention ideas. Other than being able to completely stay on the same wavelength as Tony, the teen also allowed Peter to hand him things despite that being a huge pet peeve of his.

Rhodey was a little iffy about their friendship at first.

He’s been with Tony for a long time and he’s seen so many people enter Tony’s life, take what they want and leave the minute they get it.

That was all put to rest when he found Peter comforting and talking Tony out of a pretty bad panic attack, caressing his head and whispering reassuring things into his ear.

Looking at them now, it wasn’t so far fetched that they would end up together at some point.

They grounded each other. Peter was the bright beacon of inspiration, the voice of reason and the one that wrangled the room, taking charge when people wouldn't listen. Tony was the darker side of their relationship, taking care of the safety for the both of them. He was the one that would burn cities down if Peter was hurt. Rhodey knew that both of them had their issues and had massive guilt complexes but they would work through it.

If only they stopped dancing around each other.

Rhodey sighed. Their relationship problems could be worked out sooner or later. They’re going to spend another night in Siberia before flying back to New York and Rhodey would be there to watch them awkwardly deal with their feelings as they dealt with the Rogues being in the compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> planning a mafia! avengers story and i'm so obsessed with euphoria (like congrats zendayaaaaa) hmmm do what you will with that information :P


End file.
